


we do believe what's on tv

by smallghostkid



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunk Tyler, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, phone sex???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallghostkid/pseuds/smallghostkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler drunk calls josh. one thing leads to another, cause that's always how these things happen, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we do believe what's on tv

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and i didn't even proofread it so it's double trash. i am sorry

"Hello?" Josh mumbled into his phone quietly, semi-annoyed at having been awoken from such a peaceful sleep. It was 3:37 am\-- he could have still been dreaming about cats in space if it weren't for the person calling. Great.  
  
He hadn't checked who it was, but really didn't need to. Tyler placed a [specific ringtone for himself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teJKPbZMKw4), and while Josh always cracked up at it, right now he couldn't find anything less funny. He'd just gotten off a 7 hour flight-which he hadn't slept through at all- and was back in his home in LA, so yeah. He was pretty tired and pretty annoyed at Tyler at the moment.  
  
"Hello?" Josh tried again as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist. He heard a lot of rustling and giggling happening on the other end.  
  
"JISHWA!!!!" Tyler giggled some more and the rustling continued until he heard a big _thump_. "Owwww."  
  
Josh furrowed his eyebrows and sat up in bed, slightly alarmed. "Tyler?" Silence. "Tyler? Dude, are you okay?"  
  
The silence crept on for a little while more until finally a small _yes_ was heard. "'m fine."  
  
Josh relaxed and lay back down in bed, folding one arm behind his head and using the other one to keep the phone close to his ear. "You sure? What happened?"  
  
"Yesssssssss," Tyler drawled out slowly, "but Josh, I am currently on the ground. The room was spinning and the ground saved me." Tyler went into a fit of giggles.  
  
Josh cracked a small smile and raised an eyebrow. "Tyler, are you drunk?"  
  
"No," Tyler giggled.  
  
"How many have you had?"  
  
"Three." Such a lightweight.  
  
"So you are drunk."  
  
"No."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay, maybe. Prolly. Yes. I am. Drunk, that is. I feel tingly."  
  
Josh smiled despite himself. Tyler wasn't really one for alcohol, but the few times he had seem him get drunk were the best moments of Josh's life. It was all kinds of amusing to see Tyler in that state, but troublesome as well. Tyler needed someone to be around him whenever he drank.  
  
"You should probably get to bed, dude."  
  
"'m not tired yet, Jish. Plus, I am still on the floor."  
  
Josh chuckled quietly and closed his eyes. "Hmm, you should get up. Get some water and head to bed. You'll feel better, trust me."  
  
There was some more rustling from Tyler's end and Josh knew he was listening to the instructions. Josh let out another small chuckle and shook his head slightly as he felt a hint of sadness. It was so weird not being around Tyler.  
  
As much as he loved LA, he really did miss Tyler. But really that was the main reason he had to get away in the first place-- he saw Tyler as more than just his best friend, and knew that Tyler would never feel the same way.  
  
"Josh, guess what," Tyler said, bringing Josh out of his conflicting thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm up again."  
  
"That's nice, buddy."  
  
"But the room is still spinning. Don't know how long I'll last up here."  
  
"Take it slow, alright? Go get some water and off to bed," Josh yawned.  
  
There was more rustling going on and Josh heard the sound of water running.  
  
"Josh. Josh, guess what?" Tyler giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're out of the band." Tyler began to laugh but squealed and Josh knew he had spilled water on himself.  
  
"Off to bed, dude," Josh laughed. "You can kick me out again  tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"M'kay," he heard Tyler say and heard even more rustling. What was he doing? Crashing into everything???  
  
"You okay, man?" Josh asked after a few more minutes of consistent rustling.  
  
"'m in bed."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't sleep. Not tired. Sing me lullaby?"  
  
Josh sighed. "Tyler, you know I can't sing."  
  
"Probably why I'm the lead singer then," Tyler said as if he had discovered the cure for some rare disease.  
  
Josh laughed. "Yeah, that's probably why."  
  
A few seconds passed by in silence. Josh thought Tyler had fallen asleep and was about to hang up when Tyler's voice rang out again.  
  
"Josh, guess what."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"All my clothes are off."  
  
Josh opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as his heart thumped in his chest. He really didn't need images of Tyler naked in bed overflowing his mind right now.  
  
"My clothes are gone," and he heard Tyler's voice drop an octave as he said continued, "and I miss you." Josh felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.  
  
He gripped the phone tightly. "Get some rest, Tyler. You're drunk," he said quietly, but truthfully, he wanted to hear more.  
  
"I wish you were here with me," Tyler continued- voice still low and slurred.  
  
"Tyler-"  
  
"Now guess what, Josh. I'm touching myself, and I'm imagining it's you," he breathed out.  
  
Josh shut his eyes tightly and clung to the phone tightly. Tyler was drunk. Tyler wasn't thinking straight. It'd be wrong of Josh to not hang up right now. It was wrong of Josh to _imagine_  Tyler touching himself and thinking of him.  
  
"Tyler, you're drunk. You don't know what you're say-"  
  
"No, no, no Josh, I _always_ imagine it's you," Tyler said a little breathlessly.  
  
Oh god, oh god. Josh felt himself twitch inside his boxers, but resisted the urge to touch himself. It was wrong, right? Tyler was still drunk and this wasn't how Josh imagined things would go at the start of the phone call. This is what he was trying to avoid by moving. Wasn't it?  
  
But he could hear Tyler's breath start to quicken and come out in short, quiet breathless pants and Josh could feel his free hand slowly start to make his way to his cock as if it had a mind of it's own.  
  
Whatever self control he had left stopped him, though, as his hand lay flat on his stomach and Josh groaned irritably and screwed his eyes shut tightly. "Tyler, I shouldn't-"  
  
"Josh," Tyler whispered in between his small pants and Josh heard his breath hitch and Tyler moaned lowly.  
  
Screw it.  
  
Josh's hand escaped under his boxers and in sloppy, quick motions, started to jerk himself off to the thought of Tyler. To the _sound_ of Tyler. So far away, but so close right now.  
  
"Tyler," Josh groaned quietly and he used Tyler's breathless giggle as an okay to keep going.  
  
"'m always thinking about you touching me," Tyler purred into the phone and Josh bit his lip. "Every time we do a show, every time we're practicing a song, every time we do an interview..." Tyler's voice was low and breathless, but he was talking so quick. "I just think about how good you'd feel... how good you'd sound as I make you come, how good you'd _taste_..." Josh moaned loudly and Tyler chorused his own moans along with him.  
  
Josh quickened his pace and matched it to the rhythm of Tyler's small pants/moans and couldn't help but think about how, even now, well they worked as a band. Josh's teeth dug deeper into his bottom lip as he felt the knots in his lower stomach build up and tighten.  
  
"Tyler," he breathed out and Tyler replied with another moan.  
  
"Wish you weren't so far away," Tyler panted. "Wish you were here. Wish I could go down on you right now."  
  
"Oh, god." That was too much. More images sprang into Josh's mind and a new sensation took place as he continued to jerk himself off.  
  
"Wanna make you feel so good, Josh," Tyler continued as his breaths quickened and Josh knew he was close too. "Wanna be inside of you so bad."  
  
Josh's hand stuttered in it's movements as he felt the tightened knots in his lower stomach unwind as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.  
  
"Tyler," Josh moaned out as he came.  
  
He heard Tyler cry out and curse silently as his own orgasm washed over him as well.  
  
The only sound was the sound of their heavy breaths leaving them, intermingling together over the phone as they came down from their climax.  
  
It took a few more minutes of heavy breathing for Josh to finally settle down and he opened his eyes again. And for a while he had forgotten that Tyler was in Ohio and he was in LA-- he expected to see Tyler lying next to him, but reality soon settled, and Josh's chest felt hollow.  
  
"I miss you," Tyler said quietly.  
  
Reality seemed to kick in for both of them, because they remained silent for a while.  
  
"I'm coming back," Josh suddenly said.  
  
It was silent for a few more seconds, but Josh was smiling and knew Tyler was as well.  
  
"I'm coming back," he repeated as if he didn't believe it.  
  
"Guess what, Josh."  
  
"Are... are you still drunk?" Josh asked, a little disheartened.  
  
"No, no. The room's spinning, but that's for another reason now."  
  
Josh was the one to giggle this time. Everything was okay. It wasn't awkward or weird. It was okay. Things were going to be okay. They'd be together soon again.  
  
"What I was going to say," Tyler said after a while, "because after what just happened, I think you should know... is that the song _was_  about you."  
  
Josh raised an eyebrow. "What song?"  
  
"You know," Tyler said quietly. "The song."  
  
Josh stared at the ceiling in confusion for a few seconds, until it clicked and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Sing it to me? As a lullaby," Josh teased and knew Tyler was rolling his eyes. "Please," Josh added sincerely.  
  
"'m actually kinda tired now," Tyler yawned.  
  
"Nuh-uh, you woke me up cause you were drunk. Now you have to sing me to sleep now that you're sober."  
  
Tyler sighed dramatically. "Okay, fair enough."  
  
Josh smiled and closed his eyes, and got comfortable as he waited on Tyler.  
  
Tyler started singing softly and Josh instantly felt himself doze off to the sound of his melodic voice.  
  
"I used to say I wanna die before I'm old, but because of you I might think twice," were the last lines he heard before he completely drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> cause we all knew it was about josh


End file.
